Mortal Misfortunes
by Invisible. Gone. Not Here
Summary: It's the average teenage complaint: "Why can't I have a normal family?" But with vampires as parents, Nessie couldn't be any more serious. But, as her wish comes true, another saying comes to mind: You never know what you've got, until it's gone.


**A/N: Has been done before I believe…But I have never read one. Hopefully it will be original :) **

* * *

Mortal Misfortunes

_Thump thump thump thump_

The three looked up towards the ceiling to see where the noise was coming from.

_Thump thump_

"Isn't that coming from your room Jazz?" Emmett asked.

Jasper sighed.

"I suppose it is. I don't even want to think about what Alice is up to now."

Bella giggled quietly as Jasper rose from the chair and sprinted up the stairs. He curiously entered the room, expecting Alice to be building an extension on the closet, but instead found something else.

Emotions of anger and frustration slammed into him like a brick wall. He saw Nessie chucking a tennis ball at the wall with as much force as she possibly could, leaving decent sized dents in it.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, concern clearly written in his tone.

Nessie turned towards him sharply. Her long bronze ringlets swirling around her face as she did so.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is just dandy!" She yelled while throwing the ball at Jasper. She was hoping to catch him off guard but it was only wishful thinking. Jasper had his hand up in milli-seconds and caught it with ease, but unfortunately he crushed through the material which ruined the ball.

Jasper frowned at the lump of green felt in his hands.

"Sorry Ness…" He said.

Nessie shrugged and flopped down on the bed. She laid with her head facing towards the ceiling and and arms spread out wildly above her head.

"Whatever, that's what happens to everything in my life." She mumbled.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bed. He laid down next to the physically seventeen year old and took interest in the ceiling as well, but with his hands folded over his stomach.

"So something _is_ wrong." He stated quietly.

"Well thanks Major, for pointing out the _major_ obvious." Nessie said while rolling her eyes.

Jasper chuckled to himself, causing Nessie to shoot up to a sitting position and glare at him.

"You think this is funny!?" She screamed.

Jasper sat up slowly to meet her gaze.

"Well I might…if you tell me what there is to laugh at." He offered.

Jasper sent calming vibes through her system, and watched as she took a deep breath and laid back down with her eyes closed. After a few seconds her lids shot open as she rolled over and screamed in a pillow.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She shrieked, "I'm sick of this!"

"I can't help you Nessie if you refuse to tell me what is wrong." Jasper kept an even tone in attempt to _not_ make things worse.

"No! I don't want you to help me! I don't want anyone helping me! I want people to stay out of my mind and let me have emotions of my own! I want to be able to invite my friends over without having to worry about them being eaten, and I want to be able to play school sports without having to worry about destroying the gym…"

Jasper listened to Renessmee's list continue on and on...until she was finally out of breath and hopefully out of things to say.

"Are you done yet?" Jasper asked politely.

"No." She said weakly. "Everyone made fun of me today Uncle Jazz…they were making fun of our family, calling me a freak."

"You have to get used to that Nessie, humans are going to find our family a little strange." Jasper told her.

"You don't get it! I went to sit with some of my so called friends at lunch today and they rejected me! They said, 'Why don't you go sit with the albino freak show, where your spazzy sister and moody brother are.'" She explained.

Jasper's eyes were wide with shock; amazed at the cruelty of the teen population…and also trying to narrow down who the moody brother was.

"I hate this family! I hate everything about it!" She screamed.

"Nessie I think your over-"

"I just had to be born into the weird family! Why me? I wish I was born into a normal family! An all human, middle class family, with normal parents who can't read my mind, normal siblings without the freaky voodoo, and grandparents that actually looked old for crying out loud!" She ranted.

"Nessie..." Jasper attempted once more.

"No! Forget it! Nothing you say can make me think differently! I'm going to the cottage, and going to bed!"

And she did exactly as she said, with her words still echoing off the walls.

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter. I know. Sorry 'bout that, they will get longer. Please Review! **

**Breaking The Habbit **

**(P.S. I know Habbit is spelt wrong, it's just that someone else has the name.)**


End file.
